


Dr Schneeplestein's and Anti's half-breed baby

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Henrik von schneeplestein slept with Anti 8 and 1/2 months ago...and has been trying to forget about it since...but how could he?When the child forming within him was half part of him and half demon?...And with the birth getting closer each day, He wouldnt be able to hide it much longer.





	1. Henrik von schneeplestein is in pain(Braxton Hicks, 35 weeks)

-Henrik von Schneeplestein was currently in a medical room breathing through Braxton Hicks contractions.Though they werent real contractions, they felt like it as they helped prepare his body for the upcoming birth in 4 to 5 weeks...if his body would hold out longer pray tell...Henrik needed to make it to at least 37 weeks or 39 weeks if his body was feeling up to it...but Henrik was planning to induce at 37 weeks if he could...Anti hasnt found out yet about the pregnancy and he planned to keep it that way...-

-Currently he was waiting for his 35 week scan when Anti walked in with a smirk with 2 other hospital doctors.Henrik grew nervous as he shifted in his seat but the 2 hospital doctors strapped Henrik down as he panics as Anti puts gloves on-

~~Anti: I knew you were carrying my offspring...i think we should strip what the women call the membranes shall we?I should warn you...this will be painful...~~

~~Henrik: Im only 35 weeks!Im not considered full term yet!~~

-Henrik suddenly felt something scraping his insides as his membranes were stripped and the baby was responsive to that.-

-Anti could sense the baby moving and listens to the heart rate as it flutters and beats loudly under his hand while Anti smirks-

~~Anti: Get him moved to one of the Isolation rooms and keep on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy...make sure no other doctor sees to him...only i am allowed to touch him.~~

-Henrik was scared for his life.If he survived Labor and Delivery then he would have to find a way out of Antis grip...otherwise he would die eventually-


	2. Henrik von Schneeplestein goes into early labor(36 weeks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik von Schneeplestein is now in early labor due to his membranes being sweeped. And he's isolated from everyone except Anti and a few doctor's that he doesn't know.Henrik can only pray for his survival during the labor part and hope Anti doesn't intervene.

-Henrik von Schneeplestein moans in pain as he leans against the wall rocking his hips back and forth feeling the contractions as they come 45 minutes apart each time. It had been 24 hours since being put in the Isolation room and since Anti had swept his membranes, it triggered labor early which he was afraid of. Henrik was only 36 weeks which the baby could survive outside the womb but it was still 3 weeks before its actual due date.Henrik stands up as he breathes normally as the pain of the contraction ended and he goes back to lay down but he hears the door unlock-

~~Anti: Not so fast puppet...i know your in early labor...i've been watching ye you see...~~

~~Henrik: Just let me do this on my own...i dont need your help Anti...~~

-Henrik suddenly bends over in pain as another contraction hits him. Anti whistles as the 2 doctors rush in and get Henrik laid down on the bed as Anti puts gloves on and checks Henriks dilation.Henrik closes his eyes at the intrustion as his water bag wasnt broken yet-

~~Anti: I can still feel the water bag...hand me the tool to break it...we need to go ahead and rush this...~~

~~Henrik: No!!~~

-Henrik tries to get up and he bolts down the hallway but he doesnt get far before he falls and he feels liquid trickling out of him.Henrik feels it and sees blood and amniotic fluid before passing out-


End file.
